Nothing Left to Lose repost
by Rain's love-domon's heart
Summary: a sweet little story of our favorite teenagers from the shuffle gang in a story after the end of the DG battle...sappy and sweet and a bit angsty...random fluffyness to boot! R&R PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I do not own the masterpiece that is Mobile Fighter G Gundam sadly, but Bandi and Sunrise does!!

_**NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE**_

Cecile opened her front door slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Whoever it is, you better have a good explanation for waking me up at five in the morning..." She mumbled.

"Cecile!!" was all she heard as she opened the door. The next thing she knew someone was hugging her to death.

"Elp...err...get off..." She gasped out.

"Oh... sorry...got a bit overexcited..." A dark-haired guy said.

Cecile looked at him for a moment and nodded her head. "Nope...Can't think of who you are...Who are you?" She asked.

The guy looked at her with the most heartbroken look she had ever seen. "You don't remember me? But I..." The raven-haired guy whimpered.

"Wait...fine...hold on...I'm still asleep..." Cecile mumbled, hoping to stop the oncoming sobs. "Come in, sit down, and let me wake up enough to think." She said, gesturing towards the living room. Cecile turned and walked to a black leather chaise and sat down, the stranger followed and sat on the matching couch across from her. She looked him over curiously; the guy was about 5'8, thin and pale, with around waist-length shining black hair. When she got to his face she was startled to find possibly the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, they were a bright red/brown and full of conflicting emotions. The guy noticed that she was studying him and began to fidget. She sighed. "I'm sorry...I still can't remember who you are...you seem familiar, but I can't put my finger on where from..." Cecile said, trailing off when she noticed the look of utter despair on his face.

The black-haired youth sighed. "Well I suppose you probably wouldn't remember me OR recognize me...after all it's been almost what...4 years since we last saw each other..." He sighed again and began to stand up. "I guess if you don't remember me...I suppose I should go..."

"NO! Um...I mean...wait - please wait, OR at least tell me who you are before you go?" Cecile rushed, jumping up from the chaise.

"I guess if I told you my name you might remember me..." the guy said. He cleared his voice, "But I have one thing to say before I do... Wo Ai Ni Cecile...It's me, Sai Saici..." Sai said, and then turned away, heading towards the door. "Goodbye..." he said, walking away.

Cecile hadn't noticed him walking away; she was too lost in her memories Sai's words had brought up.

_-Flashback-_

Cecile was 15, and getting on a plane to go back to he home colony of Neo-Denmark after the finals of the 13th Gundam fight. A short pony-tailed fighter who she held dearly to her heart was watching forlornly as she walked away towards her exit. She turned back to wave once more at him and he couldn't stand it. He rushed up to her, dodging the too slow security guards just to get to her side. Although he was 17, he was still only as tall as her, thus they were eye to eye. The raven-haired fighter stared into her eyes with his tear-filled crimson ones and hugged her, at the same time whispering in her ear: "Wo Ai Ni…I love you…the next time we meet Hans won't be able to separate us…I promise." He whispered fervently. He looked back into her eyes and she nodded. "I promise…I will never forget." She said, and began to turn away. She heard him say goodbye and couldn't resist. She quickly turned around and before he knew it, she had planted a kiss on his lips and was turning back towards the exit. As he blinked in surprise and slight confusion he heard her final words: "NEVER say goodbye…"

_-End Flashback-_

Cecile began to sob a bit due to her memories and just as Sai was about to walk out the front door, she snapped out "I thought I told you to never say goodbye, Sai?"

The raven-haired fighter stopped in his tracks when he heard her words. As he slowly turned around to look at her, hope began to manifest in his heart and the crest glowing on his hand began to glow.

Cecile was staring back at him; her memories shining in her midnight blue eyes, along with unshed tears. "I'm sorry Sai…I broke my promise…I forgot." She said, sobbing.

Sai rushed over to her side and hugged her gently. "Shhh…it's okay…I guess we never got back in touch after you left…" Sai said, sighing and tightening his arms around her.

As Cecile felt his arms wrapped around her, the reserve that had held her tears back broke and she began to cry. "Oh Sai, I'm so sorry…I forgot the promise, but you have always been on my mind…but Hans…he never let me near the phone when we got back from the fight, and he said that if I contacted you he'd send me to an all-girls academy on the Neo-Italy colony." Cecile confessed between sobs.

Sai simply nodded and held her closer, tucking her head under his chin and left light kisses in her hair. "Don't worry, I got you…your 18th birthday was a few months ago, right?" When he felt her nod, he continued, "Well, I'm 21 now and true, we haven't been around each other for a while now…but I love you with all my heart, and believe me, if I hadn't been held up by the Gundam Federation, so I could approve the next Neo-China gundam fighter, I would have been here on your birthday to do this…" He pulled away from her and wiped away her tears. " I have wanted o do this since I watched you get on that plane and disappeared from my life…" When he finished speaking, he got down on one knee, at the same time pulling out a black velvet box. "Cecile Annette Holgar, will you marry me?" Sai asked, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous ring. It was a shining silver band with a medium-sized sapphire the exact shade of twilight blue that her eyes are, and there were small 2ct. diamonds in the band itself. Sai looked up into her eyes and saw that she was smiling and crying at the same time. When she noticed him looking up at her, her smile widened and she nodded feverishly. Sai quickly stood up, and slipped the ring on her finger. "I promise I'll never let you go…" He said, kissing her lightly.

Just as she was about to return the kiss, they heard the front door open casually and then shut a few seconds later.

"Cecile, I'm home!" a deep masculine voice said, and then a guy with vibrant cerulean hair walked in, mouth open to yell something else. When he saw the scene in front of him: His baby sister, crying, with her arms around a tall, dark-haired guy who had HIS arms wrapped around her with a smudge of pale pink lip gloss-the same shade his sister wore- on his lips, his words died in his throat. Both his sister and the unknown guy looked at him with wide eyes.

"H…Hans…why are you home so early?" Cecile stammered, quickly pulling out of Sai's embrace and hiding her hands behind her back.

Hans ignored his sister's question and glared at the guy. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Cecile's enraged brother growled, taking a threatening step towards Sai.

Cecile stepped in front of her fiancée and confronted her brother. "Leave him alone…I'm 18 years old now and you have to deal with the fact that you have no control over my life anymore!" She snapped.

Hans took a step backwards and a look of hurt crossed his enraged features.

"I'm sorry Hans, I love you, but you can't keep me from the one I love any longer…" Cecile continued, lowering her voice.

A look of deep confusion distorted Hans' face, and abruptly turned into realization. "Sai…Sai Saici?" Hans asked, turning towards his sister's love.

"Yup…err hiya…err Bro? Long time no see…. ehehe." Sai said, moving to stand beside Cecile.

"Oh, and Hans, before you find out from someone else, Sai and I are getting married." Cecile said smiling, holding out her hand to show her brother the ring as Sai wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh…and before you even ask, I love Cecile with all my heart and soul. I will never hurt her, and you should very well know that I am fully capable of protecting her from anything." The ex Neo-China fighter said to his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Hans sighed, "I suppose I have no say in this whatsoever?" He asked, smiling slightly, getting over the shock.

"Nope!" Both Sai and Cecile said at once. All three of them looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

END


End file.
